A Voyage to Remember
by XxAnimeChick4xX
Summary: This is the story of an old friend of Jim's who's been gone for years. She finally returns home only to find out that this whole time she was in love with him (If the story continues) after she joins him on the voyage to find Treasure Planet. Something that they had been infatuated with since they were children.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own anything! All characters are owned by Disney, except for the character I created, Maria Rose Silver. Should also mention this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad. Please give feedback and write reviews! Anyway thanks for reading

It was a gloomy afternoon and I was tending to Billy Bones. A pirate friend of mine, you could say. He had fallen ill mid voyage so, I programmed the ship into autopilot to land at the nearest dock. Looking at the map, the dock I see is a handmade, wooden dock. When I look at it, it seems to have a sense of familiarity.

Kneeled down next to his bed I placed a wet rag on his forehead, to try to calm down his fever. That old salamander should've retired years ago… But you can't really. Once a pirate always a pirate. Its part of the oath you have to take to become one.

"Are you going to tell me how to open it now?" I ask.

"My answer is still no." he comments back immediately. It was as if he was never sick at all.

As you can see, it was all going smoothly until the band of pirates chasing us started to fire their lasers! One hit us, rattling the whole ship! I ran directly to the nearest window and peered out to see how much damage we took.

"God dammit! We're falling!" I panicked. I started running back to Billy to protect him from any further damage.

 _The last thing we need is for him to_ _ **-**_ BOOM! And with that we had finally crashed landed. Everything was dark for a second and my ears rang extremely. I quickly regained my vision and a little later my hearing. I limped into Billy's room, still in a haze, to find him lying there on the floor moaning in pain. It was a mess, shattered plates spread across the floor, beds, dressers and other pieces of furniture flipped over. As I stumble over to him I could feel the warmth of the fire catching right behind me, closing us in.

"Hey Mister!" A familiar voice rang from the outside of the ship. I picked Billy up from his armpits as he clung to his treasure chest with all his might.

"Mister you're okay in there, right!?" The voice rang once more.

I reached for the window behind us missing by a couple inches and starting flailing backwards, hoping to find a wall but found a window, slamming my hand onto it with a very loud bang (causing whoever on the other side of the window to jump back). The smoke was starting to get to me. I started to cough and gasping for fresh air. I found difficulty trying to build up my strength. Suffocating I needed to push open that window and with all my willpower I did.

We both tumbled out coughing, hacking and down on all fours. I looked up and I saw _him_. An old friend of mine from when I was younger. I was too busy… too distracted to realize we had landed on my home planet Montressor! And in my hometown no less! And at the Benbow which is just a couple blocks away from my childhood home… God must've planed this himself! That or a very convenient plot hole…


	2. Chapter 2: Is it Really You?

"Rose?" he asked. I knew who that voice was. I could spot it from a mile away, but I was still skeptical with my eyes still teary from the smoke, allowing me to only make out blurry shapes

"Jimbo?" I reflected in the same tone as him. I blinked away the tears and to my surprise, it's Jim! Jimbo was a nickname I gave him whenever we played pirates as children. But, after this discovery, that's when Billy began.

"He's a comin'. Can you hear'em? Those gears and gyros clicking and whirling like the devil 'imself!" He said extending his neck, getting closer to Jim with each word. During his rant I was starting to realize he was coughing a worryingly amount.

Letting go of Jim's collar, he picked up his chest.

"Uh… Hit your heads pretty hard there didn't ya?" joked Jim. I rubbed the back of my neck as I let out a breathy chuckle.

"He's after me chest," Billy started up again.

"That fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats!" He says just before attempting to pick the chest up again, almost falling back down in the process. Instantly at his side to push him back up on his feet.

"Billy!" I say with mother-like care in my voice.

"Don't over excite yourself." He looks at me –still under his arm, keeping him steady- then, stands back up and continues.

"But, they'll have to pry it from ol' Billy Bones cold dead fingers before I— AHH"

He grimaces in pain and begins hacking and coughing again, dropping the chest. I catch it in one hand while keeping him upright with the rest of my body as he starts to fall, almost dragging me down with him.

"Jim, a little help here!" I say with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Oh, uh... come on give me your arm… that's it." He says to Billy picking him up and wrapping his arm around his own shoulder. We begin to walk back to the Benbow Inn, and as luck would have it, it begins to rain.

I can see it now. I remember all the times I went down this road to pick up Jim and go out solar surfing when we were younger. My face brightens up in remembrance. I look over to where my house used to be, but, there is nothing there but a patch of dried grass in the pattern of where the foundation of my house would have sat. Suddenly, a stab of recollection shoots through my body. My face saddens. I sense Jim sees this and attempts to start a conversation.

He sighs, "Mom's gunna love this."

I force a smile on my lips and look him in the face. Then it hits me. He's grown so much! Well I guess that's what's supposed to happen as a human, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that he didn't turn out the way I expected him to. I begin to examine his face knowing this might be the last chance I get to do so.

I've seen so many faces in my years of pirating it's amazing that I still remember Jims. His used-to-be-blonde hair has faded to a beautiful shade of light brown, his thick eyebrows, sharp jawline, and his gorgeous-beyond-belief light blue eyes. His eyes are so beautiful you could stare into them for hours on end without getting tired of them, but looking at them now they're not filled with the playfulness I saw as a child. Now they're filled with a sadness. But not any sort of sadness. A new type of sadness that I've never seen before, which is saying something considering the fact I've been a pirate for most of my life and looked at many other pirates' faces. It's a kind of look that says 'I've given up' which does make him look sexy from certain angles. And to match his eyes his shoulders are slumped and bags have grown under his eyes, which worries me.

Without realizing it I stare into his eyes. It takes a moan from Billy to break my concentration. I realize how long I've been staring at his face and turn away in embarrassment. I could feel my face flooding with red in response. I thought I heard a faint giggle but when I look up Jim's face is rock hard.


	3. Chapter 3: They're Here

We arrive at the Benbow's front door and just before I go to open it someone else does for me. It's Delbert and Sarah! Sarah gasped at the sight of us holding Billy.

Delbert. A humanoid dog and one of Sarah friends. I've only spoken with him a few times but I've seen him talking to Sarah at the inn. He's a scientist of some sort, although he's clumsy. He's easily excitable and yet lovable.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" She calls. "And who is thi-!" She cuts herself off. I know she remembers me.

Having lost my first one, Sarah was like another mother to me. I was always at the Benbow playing with Jim. They're some of my finest memories. It was always weird seeing someone so young not only a mother but, so stressed out. She takes on so many responsibilities and she handles it so well. I look up to her.

Before she can even begin to utter another word Jim begins to speak, knowing how she'll react.

"Mom, he's hurt…BAD." Jim explains as we lay Billy Bones on the floor gently.

"Thorns, me chest, me lady." I slide the chest into his reach.

"He'll be coming soon." He says as he unlocks the chest.

"You can't let them find this!" He gasps in a raspy voice, handing me the map.

A golden sphere inscribed in markings that only Billy has deciphered, or opened for that matter. The only problem is, he won't tell me how to open it! I don't blame him for his trust issues. Lying and deceiving is how most of us pirates get by, and I would be lying if I said I haven't done it myself. The map is covered in cloth and tied with string to protect it from unwanted eyes.

"Who's coming?" Asks Jim. Billy Bones grabs his shirt collar and brings his ear close to his lips so he can whisper his final words.

"The cyborg!" he takes his final breath just before he utters,

"Beware the cyborg!"

Jim's eyes widen as he falls into my lap, dead. Everybody looks at me. My head hung, but just before Sarah could rest her hand on my shoulder, I spring up to my feet letting Billy's head roll off. I look up but find no tears in my eyes. Just anger. They all look at me with surprise.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!" I scream angrily as I flip an entire table with only one hand. Being a pirate requires a lot of emotional and physical strength. I flop into a chair and place a hand on my face letting a piece of my curly, light brown hair fall in front.

"So close," I whisper to myself, hanging my head again.

I wipe the hand off my face and look up to see everybody looking at me with even more shock! If somehow possible.

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to burden you with my struggles. It's just... URGH!"

I lay my head in my hands and then begin to run my fingers through my hair. Finally after what felt like an hour of silence Jim places a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see his big, beautiful light blue eyes again, staring at me but this time he looks at me with condolence, like everyone else.

A blinding light shines through the blinds and the whole inn shudders.

"They're here," I mutter to myself.

I run up to the window and carefully unreel the handle showing an inch of the real world behind a meadow of color flowers and artificially green grass. It's a special kind of window that creates a hologram of many different and beautiful sceneries. It's a new window all of the inns have now a days.

Looking through the window I see the pirates that were chasing us earlier advancing towards the door. I see one of them, who I assume is the leader, pull out a cannon from the inside of his leg and attach it to his hand, after a series of indistinguishable commands. But, there is something about this figure that reminds me of my father, quite a lot. The way he walks, his shape. I shake off this feeling for now.

"Quick we gotta go!" I say with much urgency in my voice.

Jim immediately grabs his mother's wrist and bolts up the stairs while I knock down a nearby table and use it as cover. A laser shoots through a wall almost hitting Delbert.

"I believe I'm with her on this one!" says Delbert, bolting up the stairs in fear behind Jim and Sarah. Jim let's go of his mother's wrist and leans against the railing when he realizes I'm still downstairs, aiming at the door with my gun. You also need to be equipped with a gun or some sort of weapon. Again part of being a pirate.

"What are you-?" he asks until I cut him off.

"Don't worry about me! I'm buying you some time!" I assure him. I look up at him, his eyes filled with worry. This makes me annoyed because it shows weakness. Something very frowned upon in the pirating community.

"If I give you a GPS so I can catch up with you later will you stop worrying?!" I yell at him impatiently.

"Well! Uh... Um" He stammers.

"I'm taking that as a yes!" I toss him a little, black square with a blinking red light on it. He catches it after juggling with it a bit. Being a pirate is a fast paced job, with access to loads of new technology. It's awesome!

The pirates burst in the door and Jim dashes away. Lasers are flying everywhere. These are some trigger happy group of pirates. I didn't notice the light fixture had fallen causing a small fire growing more and more by the second. I look forward and find a familiar half spider half scorpion alien grabbing me by my shirt collar.

It's Scroop. He lifts me up and pins me against a wall. In the distance I hear Delbert counting down before Jim yells the command to jump and Sarah screams.

"Ah! Maria! Long time no see," he says, a devilish grin on his face. I struggle but find it useless as I am pinned.

"Scroop. Nice to see you in real life and not some nightmare." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Ah… the girl has finally grown a mouth! Now tell me, how's your mother?" My face goes stone hard.

"Tell me. How's it like to be not only an abomination to your family, but to nature too?" I say smirking again. He growls.

"I see you grown some confidence!"

"And tell you what, do you want to know what else I've grown?" He looks at me with this face I've seen in all these other pirates' faces so many times before. They're _so_ desperate for some action!

"…A pair of legs!"

I kick him in the gut and scurry up the stairs and to the window. I stand on the window sill for a few seconds and turn around to see the whole band of pirates have followed me. I then see standing in the back my father. Now I know I have to get out of there!

"Nice to see you again Scroop! But I've got to go!" I say, saluting him with two fingers, just before I gracefully dive out the window and roll into a bush.

I crouch in the shadows. The pirates look out the window searching for me but get called back. I can hear them knocking everything down in search of the map as ordered by their leader (Possibly my father). I pull the map out of the pocket of my coat. I sat there in silence and watched the Benbow in flames. I pulled up my tracking device and headed to Delbert's house where Jim, Sarah and Delbert are. Or at least Jim. I sneak around as stealthy as possible.


	4. Chapter 4: A Scarring Past

I remember that night I ran away so clearly. It was about five years ago. I was only 13 years old. I heard my father screaming downstairs. I haven't heard that in years. Not after father sobered up when mom died. I ran downstairs fearful with a knife. I still remember the bruises. Back when Papa would go out drinking and come back and attack my mom and me.

I rubbed my eyes and yawn. I looked up to see not only my father but his group of pirates as well, Including Scroop. He was talking about leaving to go on some search with his crew but he needed money. The interesting thing is, Papa wasn't drunk this time.

"Maria!" Papa dragged in an overly-friendly tone, to the point where it was just eerie.

"I'm sorry did we wake you?" He asked with a devious grin on his face and a devilish tone in his voice.

"I guess." I mumbled. My heart pounding. Papa's pirate buddies were walking over to me too, behind him.

"She's a pretty one" Scroop said.

He leaned into papa's ear and whispered. "We could make a lot of money with this one."

Papa seemed hesitant, but agreed anyway. My eyes widened in disbelief. Scroop glances at me realizing I've heard him.

"And we better do it quick!" He lunges at me! I swing the knife in front of me stabbing him in the stomach, causing him to fall onto the ground in pain, bleeding. His pirate crew were at his side wrapping up the wound.

Papa was furious! He goes to grab me and I freeze. He pins me to the ground but I kick him in his gut. He lets go and falls on his side grabbing at his gut in pain. I use this time to get on top of him and place the knife to his neck! Well, I just couldn't do it. I would have done it now, but I was a coward back then.

Papa's eyes filled with worry with a knife to his throat but as I slowly withdrew the knife he get even angrier and lunges at me. I fall backward, dodging his attack, but he jumps on top of me and picks me up by my throat.

I begin choking and drop my knife. Trying to gasp for air but I'm cut off by the sudden pain of his nails digging into the back of my neck. I try to stop him the only why I can as tears stream down my cheeks.

"Pa…pa" I choke out somehow. His eyes widen and he loosens his grip, dropping me.

I fall to the ground gasping for air. His pirate buddies were trying to finish me off by egging him on, saying he was getting soft.

"I ain't gone soft ya hear!" He yells at them.

He looks down at me and mouths "act dead." I look at him confused before he whips out his gun and shoots me in the shoulder, close to my chest. I let out a blood curdling screech before laying there limp as my vison blurs and fades to black.

I wake up to find the house in flames. I slowly stand up still weak, as the smoke starts to get to me. Every breath and gasp burns as hot ash fills my lungs. I limp upstairs coughing violently as burning beams fall behind me.

I look over at my Papa's room and this gut feeling tells me to go in. I follow it and walk in to see a single plank of wood on the ground burning and a hole in the wall. I look in this hole to find a picture of me as a baby in my parents' arms. I slip it into my pocket. I rip off a strip of the curtain and wrap it around the bullet wound. That's when I realize my escape plan.

I open the window and lean outside gasping for air as the smoke slowly traveled into the room. I knew I was weak but this was my only was of survival.

I mustered up all of my strength and willpower and jumped out the window. In the air I started flailing in the air as I had no idea about what to do. I land on my side and scream out in pain. I look back to see the house I grew up in all of my life in flames. I limp away with tears in my eyes and sneak into an abandoned excavation site.

I find a rest area I assume was for the workers who worked here and sit down on an old, faded green, rickety couch covered in dust. As I sit all the dust on the seat explode out and start to stick to me. I brush them off as I pull out the photo from earlier. My eyes widen as I find something.

I always knew I looked different from my parents. How could I not with all the other kids reminding me and making fun of me? Maybe it's because Jim was always there to stick up for me even though he'd get bullied even more which, always made me feel bad. But I never would have guessed it was my Aunt Lucina!


	5. Chapter 5: Adopted? (Cont Ch 4)

**(Translation: Titi=Aunt)**

I never asked where I came from or why I was a human like Titi Lucina because… I never wondered. I just thought it was something in our genes. I would have never guessed Titi Lucina was actually my mother. Maybe that's why she was always around the house, babysitting me.

I look at the sky for the first time to see that the sun was about to rise soon. Papa would have most likely send out police to look for me so they can bring be back to him where he'll probably sell me to some creepy, old, rich guy who will make me his sex slave or something. Scroop said I was pretty inferring he can get enough money to go on his trip to wherever he and Papa are going. I decide to leave, swallowing a lump in my throat.

But I couldn't just leave. I stop at the Benbow Inn. I climb up a tree to find Jim's room. I jump inside, trying to be as stealthy as possible but ultimately failing. I'm surprised he didn't wake. Man he's a deep sleeper! I tiptoed over to his bed and sat down next to him and said my final goodbyes. I knew it was going to be a while before I see him again. I finally planted a kiss on his forehead and left. As I climbed out the window and into the tree I looked over at my house to see firemen trying to house down the house, even though it's already gone.

That was the last time I was on Montressor, Or anywhere but a ship for that matter. But, I had to leave! Or did I?


	6. Chapter 6: We Need to Talk

I arrive at Delbert's house and sneak in through the window without anyone noticing.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble for whatever was in that chest… Jim did you see what it was?" asked Delbert. I can see he's obviously trying to decipher what just happened.

"Um, no" answers Jim in an annoyed tone. I see him slumped in a corner.

"I can tell ya," I come in out of nowhere.

"Maria!" Sarah bursts out. "W-we thought-"

"That I was dead, yeah I get that a lot." I cut her off.

"How did you… do that!?" asks Delbert, astonished.

"Eh, I'm used to these kind of situations, being a pirate and all." I wish I could take back those words the moment I said them.

"You're a what!" Delbert and Sarah said in unison. Jim was still slumped in his corner but he looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows, in this look like he was curious and like he was piecing together a puzzle.

"Look I know you must have many questions, and I'd be happy to answer them, but first I like to talk to all of you in private." They all looked confused.

"Delbert, may I speak to you first?" I say calmly, looking at him.

"Uh…well, um, sure." he stammers.

We walk into a dark hallway. Delbert goes to light a candle but I stop him.

"Is there a place we can talk in private?" I ask softly, trying to make it so Jim and Sarah don't hear us.

"I know just the place. Follow me." He whispers lighting the candle.

We walk along the hallway up the stairs and into a spare bedroom. I do a quick scan of the room for any cameras, microphones or anything else that could compromise the mission. As he shuts the door I recede back into my pirate self. I don't even pretend to be friendly anymore.

"Take off your coat" I say in a flat, serious voice. He obliges.

I take everything out of the pockets and examine each item carefully.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Delbert exclaims.

"Looking for any mics or cameras. Look, for all I know you could've gotten a visit from one of those pirates and your being paid, or even worse, being held at gunpoint to try and get information from me," I explain patting him down. He looks at me confused.

"This isn't my first rodeo." I say with a smirk tossing his coat back at him, hitting him in the chest and falling to his feet. He scrambles to pick it up.

"So this has happened before?" He asks, still bent over. This takes me by surprise. I respond after a few moments of silence.

"If you mean having people who I thought I could trust betray me then, yes," I answer.

"Let's just say that being a pirate isn't the safest of jobs. Or the easiest." I explain.

"Anyway, time for me to search Sarah." I say with a sigh. This is going to be difficult.

I look up to see Delbert looking at me like I'm a lost puppy that he can save, and this makes me mad. The pirating community is basically a crap ton of tough guys, and looking at someone like that is an insult. And not just any insult. Usually when I see this face it ends with me beating them to a bloody pulp. I know he doesn't know this but I still make an angry face at him, causing his face to go from scared to tough and then back to the puppy look.

"You know—"He starts, and I already know what he's going to say. He's trying to 'get me off the streets' so to speak, but I instantly cut him off.

"Let's just go back downstairs, alrite" I say in a completely annoyed voice. He shuts up immediately.

We walk in silence the entire time. As we step into the room Delbert hands me the candle. I look up and see Jim and Sarah in the same spots as before. Jim in his corner playing with various knick-knacks and Sarah sitting in her chair twiddling her thumbs, nervously. I've never seen Sarah in this state, and it's disturbing to see. Dark rings under her eyes, her hair starting to look knotted, slumped shoulders. She looks like a different person. She looks up at me and I jump a little. I can see Delbert notices it too. But the thing that really surprises me is that Jim doesn't care. Before I left he would have been right next to her the whole time making sure she has everything she needs, a blanket, something to drink, etc. but now he's caught in his own little word. I'm annoyed again. He should be taking care of his mother while he still has one!

"Sarah" I say in a calming voice. She walks over to me without me saying another word. We walk together back up to the bedroom. She sits on the bed looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

"So what do you want," she says in a monotone voice. She looks so helpless. I want to tell her everything but I know I can't.

I start patting her down and she continues to look down at her folded hands until she stands up, making my job a lot easier. I don't know if that what she was trying to do. Other than a few commands we didn't speak much.

"Okay that's it, we can go back now." I say.

"Is that all… I thought you said you wanted to talk, answer questions" She says in a slightly intimidating voice.

"Well, do you have any questions?" I ask.

"No." She says going back to her hopeless self.

"Okay then," I say, a little annoyed. A common theme of the evening.

"Well…" She begins. I look over at her and my face has soften. I'm still not used to seeing her in this catatonic state.

She sighs and looks down at her hands again,

"Why did you leave?" She asks finally. I turn away and sigh.

Before I answer I sit down next to her and take her hands in mine. I look her directly in the eyes.

"I had t—"

"No! I want a better answer than that!" She yells angrily, cutting me off. I'm surprised.

"Well it's true," I answer as calmly as possible but still end up sounding angry.

"You don't know… and you won't!" I say standing up, starting to pace around the room.

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me." I say in a disappointed voice.

"Father became a different person. I wonder if that was the real him that night and he was playing an act the whole time?" My voice saddens as I ask myself and my pacing coasts to a stop.

"What do you mean?" asks Sarah. I look over at her and sigh looking down at my feet and my shoulders slump.

"Maybe it's the alcohol." I answer myself. I can see Sarah face from the corner of my eye. She's confused.

"Sorry… I can't explain… not now anyway." I say without moving.

"Okay." She says, ending the conversation.

We both sigh at the same time.

"Time for Jim." I say hopelessly.

"Good luck with him." She says in a carefree way. I can tell she wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"It's just… he's been having a lot of mood swings, ever since you left. He's inverted into this shell and keeps to himself a lot. Not to mention him getting in trouble with the police and…" She trails off.

"I don't blame him. He must have serious trust issues. I mean first his dad then me."

"Yeah." Sarah states in agreement.

There's a pause.

"Kay. Let's get this over and done with."

We head back. I'm nervous. All I can think about is what he'll say. What he'll do. If his mother reacted in such a way what will he do? Yell and scream at me? Open up? Cry? As we walk into the room and the door shuts behind me I brace myself.


	7. Chapter 7: The End?

**Author's note: I'm planning on continuing this story to include everything that happened in the movie but i need you -the beautiful/handsome readers- to tell me if you liked it and if you want more so leave a review and tell me! If enough people say they want more I will most likely get rid of this chapter and rewrite it. Also, be honest. If it was bad, tell me what was wrong with it so I can improve! Thank you for reading and leaving your reviews...**

 **Sincerely- Issy (The author)**

"I'm sorry…" The first words out of my mouth.

"I'm so… so sorry." I look down at the ground and close my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel Jim embrace me, and I don't do anything. Just stand there, surprised.

"All I ever wanted was a goodbye." He says. I can hear his voice nearly crack.

Something over takes me and the feelings I've held secret for so long begin to poor out.

"Then consider this a late goodbye." I grab his face with both hands and pull him into a kiss.

It's his turn to be surprised. He's completely still for a while until he finally wraps his arms around my waist and kisses back. I begin to melt in his arms, forgetting everything. He finally pulls away, the both of us panting.

"I missed you so much." I say resting my head on his chest.

"I did too" He replies.

We sit there kept in embrace and I know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
